looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hillbilly Hare
Hillbilly Hare is a 1950 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Robert McKimson and starring Bugs Bunny. Plot In this cartoon, after having several of their hunting attempts foiled, hillbilly brothers Curt and Punkin'head Martin are determined to get revenge on Bugs Bunny for their humiliation. But Bugs easily outsmarts them and eventually leads them into a violent square dance involving repeated slapstick comedy gags. Like Pete Puma, the hillbillies have gone on to enter pop culture among animation fans. They have made occasional cameos in the DC Looney Tunes comic book series, and they also make a brief cameo along with Bugs in the Histeria! episode "Great Heroes of France". They also make a brief cameo in Space Jam (they are briefly seen with the other Looney Tunes characters watching the basketball game between the Tune Squad and the Monstars). Availability * VHS - Bugs Bunny's Hare-Brained Hits * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 3: The Vocal Genius * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc 1 * DVD - Looney Tunes Musical Masterpieces * Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 1 Censorship *This cartoon saw major editing when aired on ABC due to violent content. The following scenes were edited: **The scene where Bugs mistakes Hillbilly #1's gun for a camera and has his carrot shot full of holes was cut. **The scene where Hillbilly #1 unties his rifle barrel, gets blasted in the face, was cut. **The scene where Bugs meets up with Hillbilly #2, and Bugs reverses the gun barrel so that the second hillbilly is blown up was cut. **The aftermath of the explosion in the dynamite shack sequence where Hillbilly #1 comes out with Bugs' lit lighter and says, "I think y'all are usin' too strong a fluid!" was also cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx **The line during the square-dance ending that goes: Grab a fence post/Hold it tight/Whomp yer partner/Wit' all yer might/Hit 'im in the shin/Hit 'im in the head/Hit 'im again/The critter ain't dead/Whomp 'im low and whomp 'im high/Stick yer finger in his eye/Pretty l'il rhythm/Pretty l'il sound/Bang yer head against the ground (and the ensuing comic violence that follows) was also cut. Notes *Bugs as usual is voiced by Mel Blanc, as is Curt Martin; an uncredited Stan Freberg and John T. Smith voice Punkin'head Martin; Smith also voices the square dance caller before Bugs unplugs the machine. *This is only 1 of 3 WB cartoons released in 1950 not to bear the "all-green" Color Rings scheme, the others being "Dog Collared" and "Two's a Crowd". References External Links Hillbilly Hare at SuperCartoons.net Hillbilly Hare at B99.TV Gallery Hillbilly Hare square dance.png Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:1950 Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by John T. Smith Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer